


The Drunk Night Affair

by tincat227



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Illya, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Illya is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Illya is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Solo being Cheeky, Top Solo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个Illya以为自己睡了Solo，然而事实是Solo睡了他的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Night Affair

Illya惊醒了，可他的眼皮依然沉重。一时之间，他还搞不清楚自己身在哪里，他的头有点痛而且还晕晕的，再加上记忆模糊，典型的宿醉症状，他只知道眼前的天花板与他熟悉的自家公寓不一样。然而下一刻他的手肘便触碰到一具温暖的躯体，顿时，他脑内的警铃大响，他忽然认得出那天花板好像在Solo家看过——Illya觉得躺在他身旁的人有九成就是Solo。

Illya稍微转动头部一看，他身旁的人正是Napoleon Solo而且还处于熟睡当中。

根据这样的情况，Illya只能想到他昨晚睡了Solo。他觉得他的头更痛了。

即使不用掀开被子Illya也知道自己和Solo一样都是不著一缕的状态。小心翼翼观察着还睡着的Solo，Illya看见美国人的锁骨上方有一枚十分醒目的吻痕这一下子就说明了昨晚发生的一切。Illya觉得自己的脸在发热。他开始努力回想昨晚的事。

记忆的片段像幻灯片一样投射在他的脑海里，他只记得昨晚他跟Solo在酒馆里喝酒，然后他在Solo家喝第二轮，接着便闪过他把Solo压在门板上的用力亲吻的场景……

Illya承认他对Solo产生兴趣已经有一段时间，或者更应该说是‘暗恋’。他还是第一次喜欢上一个男人，所以自发觉到自己的心意以来Illya都不知道该怎么办。但是，可恶！既然是和Solo的第一次，可是他竟然不记得是怎么发生的，具体细节又是如何。朦朦胧胧地Illya记起他所亲吻的那双唇的温度；他的手插入对方乌黑油亮头发时，在他指间滑过的感觉；还有一双属于男性的手灵巧地解开他腰上的皮带……头部的刺痛阻止他回想起更多的事情。

尽管不记得具体发生过什么，不过Illya的内心还是处于欢呼的状态的。所幸的是Illya还记得一个体贴的情人该怎么做。

就在Illya心里乐滋滋地想着该做什么样的早餐，他又该在Solo的座椅上放多少个软垫的时候，他听到身旁响起一声轻哼，片刻之后，Illya便面对着一个用手撑着脑袋并且还是睡眼朦胧的Napoleon Solo。

“早安啊。”

就连Illya也没有发觉自己屏住了呼吸，因为Solo的脸实在是贴得太近了。

“早安。”他咕哝了一声，意外发现自己的声音要比平时的沙哑一点。他觉得自己的心跳得飞快，眼睛忍不住飘向那因被单滑下而裸露出的健壮美好躯体。

“昨晚可真是一个令人难忘的夜晚，你说是不是？”

“什么？”突然意识到自己竟然分心了，这可不好，Illya心想，这都要怪牛仔，还有他那张今天看起来格外性感英俊的脸，还有那双蓝闪闪的眼睛，虽然眼角边好像有颗眼屎……

“没什么，只是你逼我预想中的好要早醒来。”

“那个，我们，呃，”Illya支支吾吾地说起来，“昨晚真的发生过……了吗？”

“我没有得失忆症，我可以很肯定的跟你说我们昨天的确上床了。还是说……你都不记得了？你的宿醉有这么严重？噢，这可真伤我的心，没想到你是这样的人，Peril。”

Illya一下子急了，于是连忙说：“我没有……”

“别急，我只是说说而已，你真可爱，Illya，昨晚的你可真是让我大吃一惊，我还不知道你会有那一面呢。既然宿醉让你忘记昨晚发生的一切，不如……”话未说完，Solo便翻身压在Illya身上，他继续说：“我可以让你回想起来的。恰好，我知道晨间炮是绝佳的醒酒药。”他唇边的笑意是那么地意味深长。

诶诶诶？？？！！！

Illya一时间就蒙了，压在他身上的重量是那么地似曾相识。

“醒，酒，药？”

那一瞬间回忆的大门朝他打开了，昨晚发生的一切如同海潮一般涌向Illya。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

【昨晚】

 

“噢，你知道吗，牛仔？“俄国人摇摇晃晃地站起来还举着一只空了的酒杯，”这玩意儿，呃，虽然比不上祖国母亲的伏特加但还算不错……“

“Illya你醉了。“

“只是微醺而已。“

Illya无奈地摇摇头。

他们从酒馆回到了Solo的住处喝今晚的第二轮，于是Solo拿出了从Waverly那儿得来的中国白酒。Solo喝得很节制，只是Illya喝得太多了，他还是第一次见到Illya喝得这么醉。

当Solo再次抬起头时却发现Illya在摇摇晃晃的扭动着四肢，看着是在跳舞？

“你真的醉了，Illya。”Solo放下酒杯站了起来，走到Illya跟前。其实他也醉了，但足够清醒。他将一只手搭在对方的手臂上。

“你这样，我不能让你出去，你今晚就留在我家过夜吧。”Solo说道，他的话让Illya垂下双手。

“你，家？”

只是眨眼的时间，Solo发觉对方的眼神的变了，不单单是眼神，Illya的脸上还换上了一个大大的笑容。

“喔，牛仔，我很乐意在你家过夜。”

然后一切都发生得太快了，转眼间Solo就被压在门板上。正想问到底是在搞些什么时，他的话却被一个太过用力的吻堵在喉咙里，因为过于震惊他甚至没有听到酒杯落在厚厚的地毯里的一声闷响。

“我想这么做很久了。”Illya舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛是在回味刚刚的吻。

这一切都已经非常明了了，Solo意会地笑了笑，一手扣住俄国人的腰将对方拉进另一个深吻。

 

即使Illya非常热情，但热情还是弥补不了生涩，经验老到的Solo猜测他的搭档应该是第一次与男性发生关系。不过这没关系，虽然Solo不太常跟男的睡，但是作为一个温柔体贴的情人他乐意也愿意‘照顾小Illya ‘。

所以这正是Solo口里含着他的那话儿，外加一点手指服务，虽然Illya一开始对此有点不适应甚至是有些抗拒，但是没过多久他就满嘴都是“噢，天哪，那是什么！？”“噢噢噢，就是那里那里！”他该庆幸Illya喝这么多还没有影响到他的勃起吗？不然他可没法施展他的口舌功夫了。

 

在大概是红色恐怖经历过的最棒的一次口活儿之后，Solo干了他。考虑到这很可能是Illya的第一次，他将Illya翻了个身，采用后入式。扩张润滑的过程比Solo想得要容易些，不过这也可能是酒精有助于肌肉放松的缘故。今晚发生的对Solo来说有点像是一个‘超现实’的梦境，他的意思是，他的老二可是在操干着红色恐怖的屁股。雪白紧实的臀部有着上好的手感，腰身壮实能承受得住更强的冲击，紧致湿滑的后穴，还有那一声声呻吟，淫靡的水声，这一切一切都让Solo感到莫名的兴奋。

Solo腰杆一挺狠狠地给了对方一记，一声气音仿佛是从Illya嗓眼处憋出来的，紧缩的穴口更是助长了Solo的狠操的想法。Illya甚至开始扭动腰身借力用Solo的老二干着自己，趁着这便利，Solo在不打断节奏的情况下他伸手到Illya胸前去捻搓乳尖。这显然给予Illya足够多的刺激，因为他维持不了腰上的动作并且他低沉的呻吟开始变得细碎起来。

Solo感到有一股热意汇聚在他的小腹处，他觉得自己也快不行了。他喘着气，感觉到有汗珠从太阳穴滑到他的脸颊最终滴落到Illya颀长的项背上。

当Solo小心避免自己完全倒在Illya身上时，他满脑子都是“刚刚的那是什么？！”可是他已经爱上了刚刚发生的每一秒！

 

这倒是挺新鲜的。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Illya什么都想起来了，他整张脸腾的一下全红了。

他结结巴巴起来，“你，我，唔……”

他看见Solo一只手伸进被子里，接着他的双腿被分开了，那只手滑过他半硬的阴茎，然后他就感到自己的隐秘处有异物入侵，有黏答答的感觉，一切再明显不过了。

Illya觉得自己实在是太蠢了。

 

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文:3


End file.
